Chocolate
by Lily272
Summary: Valentines ey loves his chocolate and has found a way to get lots of it. Unfortunately it causes some misunderstandings on Seto's part. Now Seto is the Valentines killer,will Joey be able to make him love this day again and save his employees?
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yugioh.

**Warnings:**Some dirty fantasies are hinted and the end is a bit dragged out because I wanted to put in some funny little ideas. Nothing big but I wanted to put it in anyway...also I didn't get it done in time to get it through my usual beta and had a friend spell check but neither one of us has English as the first language, so please go easy on the grammar and stuff, I'll get it fixed at some point, probably latest next year.

**Chocolate**

It was two weeks before Valentine's Day and Mokuba was scared already, as were all the employees of his older brother. Seto already looked more than just grumpy. 4 employees had been fired so far and everyone knew that until Valentine's Day was over and the talk about it afterwards had stopped, it would only get worse. Seto Kaiba hated Valentine's Day with a passion no one could really understand. He got tons of cards and chocolate from all his fangirls, so why did he get so upset? Granted, he didn't tend to go out on that day, seeing that most of the girls didn't even know the real him, they only saw his fame and fortune. But Mokuba still didn't get why he hated it so much. Seto used to not care at all until a few years back when he enrolled in Domino high. That year on Valentine's Day he became the Valentine's killer as everyone at work now called him. He even made a rule at the office that no valentine's cards or presents were allowed in the building with the reasoning that it was a distraction from their work to give and read cards or eat chocolate during working hours.

Mokuba gave a sigh, he had to bring some more papers to his cranky brother and knew that Seto would find something to complain about, even to him, if he wasn't out there fast, but at least he could talk back. Seto would never fire him. But he hadn't even entered Seto's office as he already heard his screaming and moments later Seto's new secretary that had just started the day before, because his old one had been fired, ran out of his office in tears. _Great, _Mokuba thought, _now he has already fired 5 employees and it is still two weeks till Valentine's Day. If he keeps that up we'll have completely new staff by the time Valentine´s Day is over._

Mokuba walked in and put down the paper on his brothers desk and said, "Here are the papers you asked for, big bro."

"Took you long enough. Did you play some games in between?" Seto asked looking pissed like always these days.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm a kid and like to try your new gaming systems, so deal with it or do your stuff alone." Mokuba said. He hadn't really played but seeing that his brother was thinking he did, why not give back that it was only expected of a boy his age and he should just be happy that he helped at all.

"Sorry." Seto said but didn't sound sorry at all, he actually sounded upset.

"What is wrong with you, big bro? Why are you so cranky?" Mokuba asked for about the hundredth time over the last weeks. He refused to give up, even though he knew from the last few years that Seto wouldn't tell him what was so bad about Valentine's Day.

"You know. I hate this time of the year, this so called special day that only exists so the shops can make some profit from everyone buying chocolate or stupid valentine's cards and talking about love." Seto said, sounding like he was about to throw up.

Mokuba gave a sigh. This answer explained just about nothing, Valentine's Day was always like this, even before it had started to make Seto cranky. But Mokuba knew that if he dared to point that out he would only get a silent Kaiba death glare from his brother until he would leave him alone. So he avoided that by saying, "If you say so." And left his cranky brother to fire some more poor innocent employees. Mokuba really felt sorry for them but there wasn't much he could do for them.

Seto watched as his brother left the room. He knew he was a bit unreasonable but he really hated this day and he couldn't stand having to hear about how great last years' day was and what his employees would do with their loved ones this year and all that kind of rubbish. Not when he already knew what the guy he was in love with would do.

Why was he even in love with that stupid guy? Oh yes, he had been so adorable on the very first day Seto had been there. He had been asleep when Seto had walked in, the teacher introducing Seto to the class and telling him to sit down on the empty space that happened to be next to the sleeping youth. The teacher noticed just then that said boy was fast asleep. The teacher had walked up to the sleeping teen and more or less screamed his name, Joey Wheeler.

The blond's head flew up and he gave a little surprised scream and fell backwards with his chair to the ground, he looked around a little sleepy and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Seto had stared at him. His eyes had an amazing shade and the blond messy hair looked cute with his sleepy face. After a while the blond looked at Seto still rubbing one eye a little sleepy and gave a little yawn before he said, "Take a picture, lasts longer ya know." Before he stood up, picked up his chair and sat down, yawning one more time.

He had been unbelievably adorable and his eyes fascinated Seto Kaiba. Unfortunately it hadn't been long until they had been closed again.

But it wasn't all that had made Seto fall in love. After that little encounter, Seto had just admired his charm and maybe had a tiny crush but during lunch time Joey had a fight with someone. They went all out and broke even one of the tables in the cafeteria. Joey's shirt got soaked with the drinks that had been on said table before. It had taken the teacher some time to split the two fighting teens up. Afterwards the teacher screamed at both, while Joey just stood there, his fist still trembling with anger. His eyes focused on his opponent and his shirt wet and clinging to his strong muscular body. Much more muscular than his wide shirt and his slender form had let on before. The teacher had given them both detention and while the other just complained that it wasn't fair since Joey had started it, Joey just asked, "When?"

"Today." The teacher had said.

Joey grinned and said, "Too late, already have detention today for sleeping in class and by the way I'm booked for detention for about half a year but I could hang ya on at the back."

Seto had been impressed, this guy had the most adorable face, fascinating eyes, a sexy body, and was cool and wild. He had fallen for him more and more ever since by watching him. By the time the first Valentine's Day that he spent in Domino High approached Seto had decided to let the blond cutie know about his feelings, in the hope that he would have a chance with him. Seto had bought a rather plain but nice card that had a print inside, saying nothing but "in everlasting love". Seto doubted that Joey was the frilly hearts kind of guy so he had gone with something simple and plain. And also bought him some fancy chocolate since everyone knew about his incredible appetite as well as his love for everything that was sweet. Seto had been all set for about three weeks in advance.

But Seto had never given him this card. Because two weeks before Valentine's Day the flirting had started. Every goddamn girl in the whole school was flirting with him. And they all talked with each other about one thing, his cards. And as the day arrived, every girl in the whole school had gotten a valentine's card from Joey. But not just some randomly bought one, no a hand made one and everyone said something different like 'I love your new hair colour, the lighter shade really brings out your eyes.' or 'I saw you in the mall the other day and loved the blue skirt, you looked hot in it.'

Every girl had gotten a different card. Emphasis being on girl. Seto had gotten nothing. And never dared to go and give Joey his card or the chocolate since Joey already had gotten something from all the girls in return.

Ever since that day Seto hated Valentine's Day, there was nothing worse than seeing all the girls starting to fuss over the blond that he wanted. Seto still had the card from that day in his room, well hidden under his bed. Together with his notebook which he refused to call a diary. He didn't even write into it daily. Only when he was really upset or angry about something and only because it really helped to vent some of his anger.

While Seto thought about this, he luckily didn't know that Joey was starting to craft all the valentine's cards for this year. Joey loved Valentine's Day and the girls loved him around this day, because he made some handmade Valentine's Day card for all the girls. The first time they had been a bit upset that he had made some for others as well but since he had put so much effort into it they were happy to have gotten it anyway. And that way no one would go empty handed. Every girl got at least one card.

Little did they know how Joey made them, he took 10 papers at once and cut hearts out from them, then the same again since he needed many of them for all the girls and then he sticked them all on some stupid paper that he had folded into a card and added glitter to some, frilly stuff to others and feathers to the rest, not caring in the least who got what. Of course it was all colored papers and colorful glitter and all. And then he sat down and wrote some stupid line on it, like he loved the skirt he saw her trying on. Not that he would know if that girl had done so recently, but what girl wouldn't try on a skirt in a mall every now and then, so she should fall for it. Only a few had something where Joey actually noticed something, like a hair cut or new hair colour or one girl that had bragged about her ridiculously hideous shoes. _Oh well,_ Joey thought, _as long as she gets me chocolate I'll say I love those ugly sneakers._ After all, that was the only reason why Joey did this. The chocolate. Joey had thought in his first year of elementary school that if he would get something that made a girl feel special, she might give him something the next year, maybe chocolate instead of just a card. But since he didn't know what girl would give him chocolate, he just gave a card to every girl. Hoping to at least get a little bit of chocolate the next year and he was impressed with the amount he had gotten and of course had all the cards ready to go again. Ever since that year, every girl in his school got a Valentine's Day card from him and every year he got tons of chocolate. And tasty chocolate on top of it, the kind of chocolate that was more than worth it to have to write some stupid sappy lines and make some ridiculous looking cards.

There was only one card he really put some effort into. After finishing his mass products as he called it, he made one card that looked much more plain because it was for someone who wasn't the frilly kind. But he made a real effort to cut the heart in a perfect shape and colored the paper in an ice blue himself. And then he wrote the same lines he always wrote into this card for a few years now.

* * *

'Dear Kaiba,

I would say I love your new hair cut,  
but you never change it since it is already perfect.  
I would say I love your new clothing,  
but for my luck you always wear the same sexy clothing.  
I would say I love your eyes,  
but you're worth so much more than a cheesy pick up line.  
I would say I love your character,  
but even though I love bad ass guys, I fear you might doubt it.  
So all I can say is that I love you.

With love,  
your secret admirer.'

* * *

Joey put the card in a white envelope, the only white one, the others were red or pink. Seto's card was always different from all the others. It was just for him, for his strong and beloved dragon. Just that he never had dared to write his name under it. But he still made sure Seto got it every single year, ever since he had seen his blue eyes for the first time. He remembered it like it was only yesterday. He had fallen asleep in school like always and as the annoying voice of the teacher had sent him falling to the floor, he had looked around and there he was, the new kid. He didn't even know who he was at that moment just that his piercing blue eyes were gorgeous. But of course Joey had ruined any chances he might have had by saying: "Take a picture, lasts longer ya know." How stupid was that, to blur that out just because he couldn't think of what to say? Joey was sure that Seto would always hate him for it. And later that day Seto had even seen him fight and getting his shirt all ruined. Joey was sure that he had looked ridiculous. And all because that idiot he had fought with had said that the new kid looked like a freak. A lot of the other kids had already known who Seto was that day, and the guy was most likely just jealous but Joey had been mad about it and just punched him without warning.

Nowadays it was even worse between him and his secret crush. Ever since Seto had ripped that stupid card of Yugi's grandpa they were just fighting and bickering instead of just ignoring each other. Seto hated him, that much was sure. Still he had to send Seto a card too. It felt just wrong to send some stupid card to every single girl but not to the one he loved. But he never dared to sign that one, Seto would make fun of him for all eternity.

* * *

A week later Mokuba was proven right with his prediction. Seto's mood was decreasing by the day. And like every year Mokuba had no idea why exactly that was. He just knew that nearly a quarter of the staff was new. And switched twice, since now they were Seto's favorite target. Or rather they tended to still get something wrong or needed more time since they were new. And right now Seto had no patience at all. But Mokuba swore to himself that this year he would find out the cause for his cranky mood. And for the rest of the week Mokuba looked through everything his brother had, his computer at work, his laptop, his paper work. Anything that might repetitively cause his mood to go sour.

One day before the big day he found out the truth. Mokuba found the diary under Seto's bed. And after reading only a few pages Mokuba knew what the problem was. Seto wanted not just any valentine's card, he wanted one from Joey and he wanted Joey to stop sending one of his self made cards to everyone else. Seto Kaiba was simply jealous. Mokuba couldn't believe that it was something this simple and small that had caused so many poor people to lose their job. He had to do something about it. The only problem was that Mokuba had no idea if Joey was into Seto. He had thought a few times that during their fights there was some sort of strange tension and that there might be some sort of feelings on both sides but he had never been sure with either one. But now that he was sure with his brother being in love, he had to find out. Mokuba grabbed the diary and ran out of the house to the game shop of Yugi's grandfather.

Once there he first asked the spiky haired duelist if he could spend a night or two over at his place during the next few days, since Seto would kill him if he found out what he was about to do. Yugi, of course, agreed and to Mokuba's luck Joey was there too. Mokuba handed him the diary silently and said, "Here, you have to read this and please tell me that you'll make another one of your valentine's cards. You have to do that or Seto is going to kick out everyone at the office and it will be a pain to work in all the new employees."

"Another one?" Joey asked confused but took the book and started to read. His eyes got huge after a little while and he took out the card that was in it, the one Seto had once upon a time gotten for Joey. The blond smiled before he said, "Wait here." And he ran. Mokuba hoped that Joey hadn't read too much or he might get into a shock. Mokuba himself had stopped reading at the part where Seto wrote about how he had seen Joey under a shower in PE and all the little dreams he had gotten from that. And Mokuba really wanted to forget what little he had read, since he never wanted to know what perverted thoughts and dreams his brother could have. One thing was for sure now, Mokuba would never use the pool they had in the garden ever again at least not if Joey and Seto got together. But even now he probably couldn't use it without getting reminded of his brother's dreams about a naked Joey in there with him...gross.

While he had been in the shop Joey hadn't gotten around to read that but he did once he was home and alone, he read the whole thing. All the pages and so it took him some time. Joey noticed quickly that Seto wasn't writing in it everyday, he just wrote down when something really bugged him. And all his little fantasies and Joey loved to read about the later ones. He never knew that Seto could be this perverted but he loved it.

Joey took the card he had made for Seto and wrote on the envelope 'To Seto, From Joey' and put it into the diary, hoping that Seto would read it, if not he could always give him a hint and let him find it later on, on Valentine's Day. Then he ran back to the shop to hand Mokuba the diary with the words, "No worries kid, just put it back where it was. There's a surprise for ya big bro, I bet he'll enjoy it."

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked, still sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah I'm sure, just let me know tomorrow morning if ya think he found it or not." Joey said with a grin and Mokuba agreed and walked back home, happy that Seto still was at work and he could hide the notebook where it was before Seto noticed that it was gone.

The next morning Seto was still cranky and said nothing during breakfast and Mokuba assumed that since Seto didn't say anything about the diary, that he hadn't found his little surprise from Joey and sent Joey an SMS to let him know.

Joey then decided to let him stay cranky a little and enjoyed himself with giving out valentine's cards and receiving lots and lots of chocolate right in front of Seto all morning. It was fun to watch his face go more and more sour and it was the first time that Joey really noticed that he looked really pissed whenever a girl gave him chocolate or a card. He would have to mention to Seto at some point that as soon as he was home all the cards ended up in the bin, he just kept the chocolate.

During lunch he decided to give Seto a little pointer to look for his card, just to make sure he would find it. He sneaked up on him from behind while Seto was actually just drinking something and then whispered, "If ya really want to get me into a maids outfit or doggy costume, ya have to wear it yourself first. Just to warn ya, little pervert." And then he walked off laughing at the fact that Seto had spit his drink all over the table. His face was priceless and Joey would give all the chocolate he would get that day to know what was going on in his head right now. Well, maybe not all the chocolate, but a lot and that alone meant something.

Seto stared after the blond as he walked away, laughing his head off and right to the next girl, giving her a valentine's card and getting more of this stupid fancy chocolate. _Why has he said that? _Seto wondered. _He can't know what I wrote in my little notebook, can he? No, it is impossible, it is always under my bed. Well hidden, how could he have gotten it? It must be a coincidence. _Still Seto had a bad feeling about this. Unfortunately he had a meeting right after school and no time to get home and check, it would have to wait till the evening.

Joey on the other side was surprised that he didn't hear anything from Seto and decided to just get over to his mansion about an hour after school ended. Just to see if someone was home. He wanted to make sure he wasn't leashing out on the kid for showing him his diary. Mokuba was the only one of the brothers to be home, so Joey asked him if he cold show him where that diary was to see if the card was still in it. And sure enough, it was. Joey just took the diary with the card and asked Mokuba, "Can ya get me to Kaiba's office?"

"With that?" Mokuba asked pointing at his brother's diary that Joey was still holding on to.

"Sure. I've got to make sure he gets his valentine's card on Valentine's Day, right?" Joey said with a wicked grin.

"He's going to kill us both, you know that, right?" Mokuba said worried. He had still no idea what Joey had written in the card and was worried that he was only messing a bit with his brother considering how he grinned.

"No he won't, not when I distract him." Joey said.

"And how?" Mokuba asked.

"By kissing my soon to be boyfriend silly." Joey answered with an even more wicked grin on his face.

"Please tell me you mean Seto, because otherwise I fear for that soon to be boyfriends life." Mokuba said, sounding a little more hopeful now.

"Sure I mean him. Don't worry kiddo, he'll owe ya for giving this to me. And so do I." Joey said while messing up the younger boy's hair.

"You could start paying me back by stopping to mess up my hair." Mokuba mumbled, trying to look annoyed but he was too happy for his brother to really look mad at Joey.

A little while later the two walked into Kaiba Corp. And even though Joey was walking in right after Mokuba the security was about to kick him out until Mokuba said, "He's with me." Mokuba had to say it three more times at different places until they finally reached the top floor.

"Man, this place is even safer than Fort Knox." Joey joked as he stepped out of the elevator. "Do ya know if he's alone?"

"He should be at a meeting." Mokuba said and asked the secretary, that sat at a desk right next to the door to his brother's office, for confirmation on his brother's whereabouts.

After she confirmed, Joey asked, "And after the meeting will he come back and have some time in there alone or will someone be with him?"

She looked at Mokuba first to make sure that she was permitted to answer this to the blond. After a nod from Mokuba she said, "He should be alone until an appointment in about one hour."

"Great," Joey said, "We'll just wait in there then, come on kiddo." Joey walked right into Seto's office, followed by Mokuba.

Mokuba stared as Joey dared to sit down on Seto's chair behind the desk. "He is so going to kill you." Mokuba mumbled and waited close to the door, "Just to warn you, I'm out of here as soon as he's in. If you survive this, let me know when it is safe to go home again. I'll be at Yugi's place, probably sleep there too."

Joey just laughed and said, "You worry too much kiddo, I've got him under control. I'm sure of it."

"And how can you be that sure?" Mokuba asked, he knew that Seto loved Joey as well as that Joey loved Seto too and that Joey wanted to get together with Seto, now that he knew about Seto's feelings. But being this cheeky still wasn't a good idea.

They waited for about half an hour before Seto opened his office door and walked in, his eyes on a clipboard. After he walked in a few steps Mokuba sneaked out of the door behind Seto and closed it. Seto turned at the sound in surprise but since the door was closed already, he didn't see anything. He decided that it must have be a draft anyway, since it could hardly have been anything else and he turned his head again. Now he saw the blond teen sitting in his chair.

"Hey moneybags, how was that meeting of yours?" Joey asked with a wicked grin on his face.

Seto glared at him and said, "I have only three questions that I want answered before I kick you out. First, how did you get in here? Second, what are you doing here? And third, why the hell are you in my chair?"

"First, through the door, second, I wanted to give ya something back and third, because it's comfy." Joey said, still grinning his wicked smile.

"I doubt you just could walk in without help." Seto said walking over to Joey, "And what did you want to give me back?" Once again Seto had a very bad feeling about this, remembering the words Joey had said in school.

Joey confirmed this feeling by lifting his little notebook high enough to be seen over the edge of the desk and then dropped it onto it. Seto had just reached the other side of his desk and started to walk around it. Joey stood up and walked around the other side, assuming that it might be safer to stay out of Seto's reach until Seto knew about his feelings too. Joey did however still grin at him in the same way.

Seto sat on his chair while Joey stood on the other side, walking slowly further along the length of the desk. "You should have a look inside." Joey said with the same grin.

Seto picked it up, unsure what to say to the blond. He had read the whole thing that much was sure and that also meant that he knew everything. Or at least nearly everything, this wasn't his first notebook, the older ones were burned, Joey couldn't have had them. So he didn't know how Seto had fallen for him. But that didn't matter, it was bad enough that he had gotten to read this one. Seto looked inside and saw a white envelope where before had been a red one. Obviously Joey had taken out the valentine's card he had gotten him a few years back. It was even before Joey had become friends with Yugi. Seto turned the envelope and saw 'To Seto, From Joey' He stared at it, wondering if this was a joke on Joey's part?

"Aren't you going to read it?" Joey asked, still with that grin. He kept walking but very slow now, hardly moving at all but he had reached the other side of the desk and was now walking closer to Seto but still too far for Seto to reach out for him.

Seto opened the envelope and noticed that he had seen this card before. A plain white card with a perfect blue heart on it. He opened it and saw the same text he had read every year since he went to Domino High. He couldn't believe it that Joey could possibly have been the one to send him an anonymous card every single year. Even though the heart was perfect, it was still obvious that the card was hand made since it was normal paper that was too thin for a bought card. He looked up and saw that Joey was now standing right in front of him. "Why?" was all Seto could get out.

"Why what?" Joey asked, looking down on Seto while standing very close in front of him.

"Why did you give me one too, why did you not sign, why did you this time sign the envelope but still have secret admirer inside? I mean, it isn't secret anymore when you write the name on the envelope, why did you write that you love me? I never heard any of the girls say something about that in their cards, why is mine so plain, why did you wait here to give it to me instead of giving it to me in school like all the others? ..." Seto had so many more questions.

But he never got around to ask them because Joey sat down on his lap, one leg on each side of him and he kissed him. Seto couldn't believe it as Joey's red lips where suddenly on his own and he was too stunned to react. "Why don't you just shut up and kiss me?" Joey asked after stopping the kiss, just to start it again. It took Seto another moment before he finally reacted and moved his arms around Joey, pulling him even closer. He returned the kiss passionately and soon was playing with his tongue in Joey's mouth, tasting the sweetness. It tasted just like chocolate.

"Did that answer your questions?" Joey asked after they had to break apart for air.

"Most of them." Seto said, moving his fingers through Joey's blond and wild hair.

Joey chuckled a little before asking, "Ya really are a talker, aren't ya? So what questions do ya want me to answer?"

"Why all those cards to the girls and why was mine different and why did you never sign that one..." Seto started to ask.

But Joey interrupted, "Slow down, one after the other. Okay? Your card is different because I doubt that you'll want a girly one, like I gave to the girls and I never signed it because I thought you could never like me and would just make fun of me. And I sent all those other cards because I thought if I send one card I might get something from that girl next year but I could never be sure who would give me chocolate. So I thought I just send many cards to increase the chances of getting chocolate and guess what, ever since I started that I got so much chocolate that I have enough for a week and it is the cheapest way to get it! This year I got chocolate that is worth more than 40 times the money I had to spend to make those silly glittery cards."

"You do this all just for chocolate?" Seto asked in surprise.

"Not just chocolate, the best kind of chocolate. I even got some homemade chocolate today and some white chocolate and I got some pralines filled with caramel and my favorite kind with coffee and while we're talking about that, did ya drink coffee a little while ago? Because ya tasted like coffee as we started kissing and at the end more like chocolate cappuccino but since I had some of my tasty chocolate I guess it got mixed up and...do ya have more questions or can I get more off your tasty chocolate cappuccino flavoured kisses?" Joey finished with a seductive look.

Seto looked deep into those amber colored eyes. "First, yes, I had coffee and I could tell that you already enjoyed some of that chocolate you love so much and second, yes I do have more questions, tons actually but most can wait, just two more, and you can kiss me as much as you want to. First, why did you only complain about the maid outfit and the dog costume, I thought the tying you up part would be harder to talk you into, even when together. And second, are we together now?"

Joey looked into his blue eyes before leaning in, to kiss first the corner of Seto's mouth and then slowly working his way to his ear before whispering, "First, I think that we should take it slow but I guess that eventually you'll have an easy time talking me into that one, since I have to admit it sounded rather interesting." Joey started to loosen Seto's tie and unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt before starting to make a love bite that could just about be covered by the collar of his shirt.

Seto moaned and just let Joey do what he wanted for a while. But after a few moments he asked, "What about my second question?"

"Do you really still need me to answer that one? I wrote that I love you, I'm here kissing you, and I said that I want to take it slow, so have a guess." Joey said with a wicked grin still on his lips.

"That would be a yes then I assume." Seto said with a happy smile on his face.

"Wow, genius, you figured it out." Joey said with amusement in his voice.

"I have to work soon, do you have time tonight?" Seto asked, unwilling to just let him go.

"You said two questions and I get to kiss ya." Joey said with a pout and Seto chuckled and kissed him for a while before repeating his question. "Duh, it's Valentine's Day." Joey answered and Seto looked disappointed until Joey added, "Sure, I have time for my boyfriend."

"Great, how about dinner then? I could pick you up at around eight if it's not to late for you? I have to work till then." Seto said.

"What's the magic word?" Joey asked in a teasing voice.

"Please." Seto said grinning.

"Actually, it was dessert but since it is you and you already said the word dinner I accept your 'please'." Joey said and started to kiss his new boyfriend until Seto's secretary got the scare of her life as she interrupted the two to inform Seto that the businessman he was expecting had arrived. Of course she didn't inform him after seeing her boss kissing someone and rather left the room with a bright red face, mumbling an apology.


	2. Expert on all things chocolaty

******Authors note:** I did a few minor changes on the first part from last years valentine. But nothing big so you don't have to read it again if you don't want to.

* * *

**Expert on all things chocolaty**

Joey sat in the big mansion of the Kaiba estate and worked with Mokuba on countless valentine cards. He had promised Mokuba to help him with his own first mass production. Joey had been surprised that he needed to do that but Seto didn't like it when he ate too many sweets and due to that, Seto made sure that Mokuba only had a very limited pocket money and he paid for anything he needed on top of the sweets. This time Joey had told him what he could buy with that money to make as many cards as possible and to drop a hint that he's close to Joey Wheeler and in case they don't know what he used to do in that school already, he should mention it as well as his plan to do the same, just to make sure that no girl would have to go home empty handed. That way he might get tons of chocolate starting from the first year.

Joey made twice as many cards himself. Not because there were so many more girls in his school, but because he had a dangerously jealous boyfriend. And said boyfriend would probably be home shortly after they were done making the cards. Joey made sure to leave some of the material out as well as about half of his own cards. The rest was hidden in Mokuba's room and Joey would pick them up while Seto had a business meeting or something. He already had the names of all the girls on the envelope to give the right card to the right girl, considering that some of them had something about a new hair colour, he couldn't afford them to get mixed up. It was only about two day's before Valentine's Day and Mokuba had given the cue for them to start, by telling Joey that a huge truck had delivered quite a lot of chocolate to Seto.

They knew that Seto had been up to something because he had mentioned that Joey could make the cards at his place and use some paper and glue that he had. But he should wait till close to Valentine's Day, probably to make sure that Joey wouldn't have a great deal of time to make new ones. It was so easy for Joey to know what Seto planned by now. At least if it had anything to do with his jealousy.

Joey and Mokuba were just done with the last few cards, Mokuba's and half of Joey's where already hidden, when Seto entered the room. Seto took one look onto the table to know what Joey had been up to today. "Nice cards." Seto said and smiled one smug little smile.

"Don't know. I guess it took Moki and me about, don't know, 30 minutes to finish the whole lot. So nothing special." Joey said with a grin and hoped to get twice as much chocolates this year. Seto might be the smartest guy when it came to business, but no one knows how to get sweets like Joey does.

"Did you make one for me too?" Seto asked.

"Maybe." Joey said with a grin, "But ya ain't gonna see that till Valentine's Day. By the way, Moki told me that you're in a much better mood than ya were last year around this time. How comes?"

"Of course I'm in a better mood. Because this year I'll be the only one to get a self made card from you." Seto said with a smug grin.

"I haven't even told ya that ya get one. And I made plenty for all the girls." Joey said expecting that Seto would offer him chocolate in a moment.

"How about a deal then?" Seto said and put his arms around his boyfriend. "For every one of your cards that you throw into the fire, I'll give you a kiss."

Joey fought a pout. He knew that he could forget about his chocolate if he gave Seto the feeling that his kisses weren't good enough. He thought about a reply quickly and then asked, "What kind of kiss?"

Seto looked puzzled for a moment and asked, "What do you mean? A kiss is a kiss, isn't it?"

"Like hell it is." Joey answered, "A kiss on the cheek, a peck on the lips a hot steaming French kiss, or the very best kind, the one I got the first time I kissed ya."

"And what kind would that be?" Seto asked, remembering the first kiss exactly but apart from it being the first kiss, he had no idea what was so special about it.

"A hot sexy chocolate-coffee kiss." Joey answered with a grin.

Seto grinned and said, "Admit it, you just want to get chocolates."

"Tons of it." Joey said with a grin, "But kisses too, preferably everyday and as much as I can get."

Seto pulled Joey closer to himself and kissed him until both of them where breathless and Mokuba fled the room. Mokuba had learned that he loved the two of them separately, but together they're good for nothing, because the only things they did were kiss and flirt. And he dearly hoped that there wasn't anything else because he didn't want to get pictures of them turning Seto's fantasies from the notebook into reality. He was happy for them though and wanted them to have as much private time together as they could. And it wasn't like Seto didn't have time for him. He made sure that Joey wasn't always around so they would have time to do some stuff together too. And that meant that Seto and Joey got hardly anytime to be together at all. Especially because Seto was in the middle of a big deal and didn't want his sexual orientation to ruin it and had talked to Joey and they both kept their relationship a secret.

The only problem was that Joey was getting annoyed about it. And that was getting worse ever since Mokuba accidentally let it slip that after this deal Seto might start another big one again. Joey was really pissed, now that he feared that it might take another few years before he could kiss Seto in public. And Mokuba feared that Joey would leave Seto before Seto would finally admit his feelings in public.

It was one of the main reasons why Mokuba helped Joey hiding the extra Valentine's Day cards. He sort of felt like betraying his brother in doing this but Seto needed to see that Joey could have others and that he'd never do what Seto wants, nor that Seto could really stop Joey. Seto needed to see that Joey would never be like some gold digging bitch, happy and content as long as Seto bought him expensive stuff which he did at least once a week. Joey also got a dinner invitation once a week, a dinner on Seto's balcony and since about half a year Joey would stay the night too. Mokuba shivered as pictures of some of the things he once read came to his mind and just hoped that Seto didn't own a doggy costume.

In the meantime Seto stopped kissing with his boyfriend and whispered, "Considering the amount of coffee I had today at work, I guess I just need to get you a bit of chocolate now, don't I?"

"That sounds like a plan." Joey said with a grin. "How about at least two packs of chocolate for each card that burns in ya nice little fireplace?"

"Two?" Seto asked. "Aren't you a little greedy?"

"I'm not a little greedy...I'm very greedy. I wouldn't have those cards, if I weren't greedy." Joey said with a grin. "But ya know, since I get about a pack per card because all the girls know how much I love chocolates, ya need to offer a little more than they do."

"I guarantee one per card, isn't that enough?" Seto asked. He wasn't expecting that Joey was this greedy, and now he knew that he might run out of chocolate before Joey ran out of cards.

"Nope." Joey grinned, "The girls will be so disappointed when they don't get any cards. And they will probably take it out on me, so I need something to make up for that too. And the best way is chocolate. Lot's and lot's of chocolate."

Seto laughed and said, "Fine, but I might have to go shopping tomorrow and we burn the rest tomorrow."

"We?" Joey asked. "Usually I wouldn't be here tomorrow. Aren't ya doing something with the kiddo?"

"No, I talked to Mokuba and he doesn't mind if I keep you occupied until after Valentine's Day." Seto said and added with a joking tone, "I can't afford you to make even more cards or I might have to spend all my money on chocolate."

Joey looked at him for a moment and Seto could see that Joey was close to drooling on him. He wondered why but then Joey asked, "If ya would spend all of ya money on chocolate…how much would that be?"

"Depends on the chocolate I'd say." Seto said and had to laugh. He knew that a year ago he wouldn't have been able to laugh like this, especially not around Valentine's Day. But when Joey was in his arms everything was different. He felt better and warmer and cared for. He had missed the feeling of having someone he could lean on at times since he lost his parents and now that he was with Joey, he felt better again. Even though he was the one with the money and the securities and the stronger one, Joey was the one with the warm smile and great humor. And even though Joey never got what Seto talked about, he sometimes listened for hours when Seto ranted about some mishap at work. At least he started to listen until he fell asleep, but just the fact that he started to listen and was there for Seto was enough to make him feel better than ever before and he didn't want to lose this feeling ever again.

But even though Seto loved those moments where he could hold Joey the most, it was better for him in school too. Even though he couldn't hold him there. Simply seeing Joey made everything better. And the fights they still had changed since they got together too. Seto doubted that anyone noticed. It was just a different glint in Joey's eyes when Joey said things like "Bite me." Or "Stop calling me a mutt or I'll bite ya." The sentence "Shut ya hole or I shut it for ya," got a double meaning to Seto as well, ever since Joey had ended one of Seto's rants with a kiss. It had gone on for a little too long in Joey's opinion and Seto was too loud for Joey to fall asleep as well. He had never had as much fun in school as he had during last years' fights.

"But before we get too deep into a discussion to find out if you could eat up all my money, how about you start with the chocolate I already bought and I'll get some hideous cards to go up in flames," Seto said. He didn't want to let himself get sidetracked by Joey and wanted to see every single card Joey made for those girls be reduced to aches.

"Great idea," Joey said with a grin. "But don't ya want to get a maid to get ya some coffee?"

Seto had laughed again and then he had gotten out the chocolate and insisted that Joey started to burn the damned cards. A little while later Seto found out that he needed to order only a few more which fitted his calculation, since he had gotten nearly two per girl in his school. Just in case Joey wanted to have more than one per card but he hadn't expected him to be this greedy, so he had decided to give Joey a voucher for the amount of chocolate he still owed him but got him to burn the cards right away. He wouldn't be able to sleep the next night unless those cards were destroyed, all of them.

Little did he know why Joey wanted to have that many chocolates. It was his last year of high school and he didn't want to torture his boyfriend another time so this would be his last year as the Valentine's giver and he wanted to finish with a blast. He had decided that if he could get enough chocolate out of Seto, he would give each girl a pack of it along with the card. After all he would get some more from them in return too. That made it still about twice as much as he ever had before.

Joey enjoyed the next few days, staying at Seto's place all the time apart from school hours. Seto had even stopped working and re-scheduled all of his meetings, just to make sure that Joey wouldn't be able to make anymore stupid, pink and frilly valentine's cards. It also made it troublesome for Joey to get the cards he had hidden in Mokuba's room and to get them to school together with the chocolate. He thought about it for a long time and in the end he called Yugi on the 14th at 2 in the morning. He knew that Yugi assumed him to be with Seto because he had been present when Mokuba had informed Joey about Seto's feelings by handing Joey a little diary. Or better a notebook as Seto called it. Joey knew that he was embaressed that he had it but he understood it. A therapist had advised him to start it because it helped to vent some of the stress he had, due to his work. And Joey was sure that it probably helped with his raging teenage hormones too to write his dirty little fantasies down.

Joey hoped now that with Yugi and Mokuba as a team, they could help him getting set. Mokuba didn't need to go into school as early as Seto needed to go especially when Joey stayed the night and Seto had to drop him off far enough from school to ensure that no one saw him coming out of Seto's car.

"Joey?" Yugi answered the phone, sounding worried as well as half asleep. "What's wrong? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Because my boyfriend put me in a cadge." Joey said with a chuckle. "Sorry that I woke ya up pal but I need to ask a favor and Seto mustn't find out."

"Does this mean it's official with you two now?" Yugi asked.

"I wish." Joey said "That jerk is using one big business deal after the other as an excuse but I've got a plan. And I will have lots of fun with it and get tons of chocolate. But I need ya help for it."

"Sure." Yugi said and sounded worried. "But are you sure that it is a good idea? I mean what if you really ruin things for him?"

"Oh, don't worry." Joey said nonchalantly. "He's a freaking genius, he'll deal with it. And I'm not gonna force him to say anything. I'll simply tempt him to do that. And anyway, I love that freaking jerk so he better not mess around with me and if he ain't, he'll need to face up to the world sometime."

"Is there any way I can talk you out of it?" Yugi asked even though he already knew the answer. "Maybe you should just cool it for a while and wait a bit longer. I'm sure Seto already has a plan to deal with that issue. Just give him some time."

"I gave him a freaking year." Joey said "That's gotta count for something and I'm sick of waiting. I want to be with him. And I mean I want him all the way and if it stops him from working, even better, more time for kissing."

"And what if you bankrupt him." Yugi asked and was happy that Joey at least thought about it for a moment.

"I guess it's gonna be a little less chocolate he could buy me then but I'll survive that." Joey said, remembering the discussion they had the day he made his valentine's cards.

"Wow," Yugi said "I never thought I'd see the day coming where you put something over chocolate."

"Oh, come on." Joey said, "I would put the whole lot of ya over chocolate. I mean I love that stuff but it's just food. And food doesn't matter that much right…man I can't believe I just said that, but it's still true."

Yugi chuckled about his friend. What ever crazy plan he had, he would find away to go through with it so he might as well help him. Yugi knew that nothing could stop Joey once he had his eyes on a goal, apart from his own foolishness and recklessness of course. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You're the man. I need ya to come here. I'll pass a note to Moki so he'll know and then ya take all the stuff I need in a few bags. Maybe Moki can drop ya off with a car, it's a lot this year. Anyway, just get the stuff to school. I'll wait outside to meet ya there and take it off ya hands." Joey explained. Seto would always go inside right after arriving. It would look too suspicious if he waited for Joey to arrive at school every day.

"Fine," Yugi said, "Anything else that you need."

"Yeah," Joey said "Go back to sleep. I need to hit the hay too, got a big day tomorrow."

"Good night," Yugi said.

"Good night pal. And thanks," Joey replied. Right after that call was finished he wrote a note for Mokuba, saying, 'Yug's gonna pick up the valentine's cards of mine and give him also half of the chocolates I got from ya brother.' After that Joey silently walked through the mansion of a sleeping dragon and placed the note next to Mokuba's bed, right on his alarm clock. Once that was done, Joey happily sneaked back into his sleeping dragon's arms and thought about the face Seto might make the next day.

One the next morning he was just about at the school gate when the girls surrounded him and wanted to give him their chocolates and have their cards. "Easy girls. I got a surprise for all of ya. It's still on it's way though. He loved this day and enjoyed it to the fullest, knowing that it'd be the last time that all the girls would surround him like this. And once Yugi and Mokuba arrived with bags filled with chocolates and cards Joey started to pass them around and the girls screamed in delight. He did say to all of them that the chocolate was a special treat since it was their last year and there for the last Valentine's Day he could treat them all. This year Joey didn't need to go around school to give all the cards away. Once the first bell rang, the girls were still running out to him to get the chocolate. The word must be spreading and Joey eyed the masses around him and waited for Seto to show up.

It didn't take long until he felt the death glare of his dragon on him and simply smiled back at him. Once Seto was in earshot he passed the chocolate to a girl who had a boyfriend and said, "By the way, ya gotta get ya guy to drink coffee before ya eat those and then kiss the guy once ya done with the chocolate. Trust me, such kisses are the best."

"How do you know?" Another girl asked and Joey was happy that it was a single girl.

"I did it once on Valentine's Day...with someone who got a card from me." Joey said with a grin.

"Gees," The girl said, "That'll narrow down the list."

Everyone laughed. "Stop making fun of me." Joey said, "It was the best damn kiss ever. Which is why I bought a coffee." He held a cup of coffee up that he had bought on his way after Seto had dropped him of.

"And who will be the lucky one to kiss you after you drink it?" the same girl asked. "Because I wouldn't mind trying."

"Sounds tempting," Joey said with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare." Seto said and everyone looked at him while Seto only glared at Joey.

Joey looked surprised too, even though he wasn't really. "Since when are ya here?" He asked innocently and slowly liked with his tongue over his lips, just to moisturize them of course. "Oh whatever. Just bit me."

"Don't make me," Seto answered and Joey just grinned at him.

"Why do you even care?" One of the girls around Joey asked Seto.

"I bet he'll want to kiss ya, but I bet he ain't giving ya chocolates." Joey said to the girl.

"Maybe I should give her ALL the chocolates." Seto said and Joey had to grin, Joey knew that it was a threat for him.

"Ya do that." Joey said, "But I did this for years so I'll get plenty of different treats myself, like I get every year. And now ya can bite me for all I care."

Joey handed some more cards with chocolate over to the girls while Seto watched. "What about the coffee now?" One of the girls asked after a moment.

"Actually I thought about trying to go without the kissing and just eat chocolates and drink some coffee while the chocolate is still in my mouth." Joey said and wiggled his eyebrows evilly. "But to be honest, I would love to do something else."

"And what would that be?" the same girl asked.

"Have someone else having a piece of chocolate. But instead of swallowing that person would just lick it and have a sip of coffee with it." Joey said and eyed Seto even more evilly, "And then I'll steal that chocolate, using my tongue."

Joey could see that Seto's jaw had a sudden date with the floor. The girls stared at Joey too and the one that had asked him wanted to know, "You think you could steal it out even if I would try to keep the chocolate?"

"It wouldn't be fun if that partner wouldn't try," Joey grinned. "But I think I can deal with it, once I taste sweet chocolate, especially when mixed with a tiny bit of coffee, I'll go after it like nothing you ever expected. I remember licking some nice chocolate sauce of someone's…well I guess that's a little too much information."

Joey saw that Seto started to get aroused and knew that after this little trip down memory lane he was getting really tempted to try the chocolate stealing stuff out, now a little bit of motivation...and bingo. If there was one thing he had learned about his dragon during the last year, it was how to get Seto so hot on him, that Joey had him around his little pinky.

"Wow Joey, I had no idea how playful you are." One of the girls said. And Joey wasn't surprised that it was the so called "school bed". A lot of guys talked behind the poor girls' back because she was supposedly easy to get. Joey wouldn't know for sure of course, she wasn't exactly his type, but Joey was sure that Seto had heard that rumor too.

"Ya don't even know half of it." Joey said and eyed Seto again, "I mean I wouldn't even stop with the chocolate steal kiss. I mean since I'm so wild when it comes to chocolate, I think I would have to offer some motivation to the other party. I wonder what might be a good offer, I guess it depends on the type but I would even go far enough to offer…wearing a dog costume and…well I bet ya can guess the rest, can't ya? And why shouldn't I do things like that...a free man can have some fun right."

Joey looked right into Seto's blue eyes and heard some girls whispering about how strange it was that Kaiba was still hanging around there and suspected that he was after one of the girls that Joey flirted with. It sort of made sense, considering the death glare Joey earned himself. But Joey was sure that it was just a mask behind which Seto tried to hide his raging hormones that were probably screaming at Seto to finally jump Joey.

It was harder than Joey thought to make Seto actually go for it. He had assumed that it was easier. It was really easy at his mansion after all but Seto had more self control than Joey had given him credit for. But he had still an ace up his sleeve. "Why are ya glaring at me, moneybags?" Joey asked, "Jealous that I'm a better kisser than ya?"

"Who said you are?" Seto asked, sounding pissed. "And anyway, how many people have you even kissed to be this cheeky?"

Joey had to grin at the jealousy that had brought out those words. "It doesn't matter how many." Joey said, "It depends on how good ya are with ya tongue, and in chocolate kisses, I'm the best. And ya wanna know why?" Joey looked into Seto's eyes but was sure that he wouldn't say a word. The night Joey had licked some chocolate from Seto's pretty body he had explained that nothing would be better than that because he, Joey Wheeler, is the absolute expert on all things chocolaty. And so he now just said after giving Seto a moment to let it sink in "I, Joey Wheeler, am the absolute expert on all things chocolaty." just to make sure Seto remembers that night right now. Joey grinned at him and added, "And I can prove that I got some serious tongue talent. At least, if ya got the balls to face me."

"And how do you suggest to prove it?" Seto asked and Joey could see in Seto's eyes that he had won the game. Seto was a jealous mess, he was tempted like he hadn't been in ages and on top of it he would still have the doggy outfit motivation.

The only thing missing, was an excuse to kiss Joey in public, without letting anyone in on his dirty little secret. And Joey was sure once they started the kiss, Seto would be all over him and there would be no way in hell that he'd talk his way out of it. He just had to make him believe that he can with a little excuse. Joey took a piece of the chocolate he had gotten from one of the girls and held it out to him, together with the coffee. "Let's see who gets to eat the chocolate." He said with a grin and could see the temptation on Seto's face increasing.

Seto took the chocolate and the coffee out of Joey's hands. Everyone was quiet and stared at them while Seto slowly put the chocolate Joey had offered him into his own mouth and drank a good bit of coffee while being careful not to swallow the chocolate with it. Joey, as soon as the cup was down, started to kiss him and was surprised all over at how well Seto had himself under control. He battled with Joey for the chocolate and held on to his face, not letting his hands move anywhere else. But soon Joey closed his lips and moved his head back. Joey smiled and showed his teeth along with the piece of chocolate between them. Joey moved his tongue and soon the chocolate was on top of it and disappeared in Joey's mouth. "If ya want, ya can have a re-match, trying to sneak it out of me again, don't want ya saying that stealing is easier than keeping." Joey said but Seto just took a new piece.

"Maybe, but it is getting smaller and easier to hide the more you lick on it, so have a bigger piece again." Seto said and Joey took it. He was about to take the cup from Seto when he heard him add, "And you forgot something, you might be the expert in all things chocolaty, but I'm the expert on coffee."

And then he took a sip, not swallowing and kissed Joey. Seto pressed his lips so hard on Joey's that not a single drop of coffee could get out while he tried to move the chocolate out of the coffee into his own mouth. Soon nothing else was there for either one, nothing but the chocolate and coffee taste mingled with the sweet sensation of their kiss. Seto moved his hands all over Joey's body instinctively, while Joey pressed himself against Seto. Neither one noticing the staring girls or the teacher that had joined them shortly after the second kiss had started, to get all the girls and Joey into class. It took a while until the teacher got over the initial shock of seeing Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler making out. The exact same teacher had given them detention for fighting with each other more than once and seeing them making out like this now, was just a bit more than just a surprise. It actually came closer to a trauma.

"Break up," the teacher managed to say after a while and started to shove them apart.

It took a while until the teacher managed to get them apart and started to stare from one to the other and just said, "Detention."

"Why?" Joey asked, "First we get detention for fighting and now for making up."

"You're not getting detention for making up." The teacher said, "You're getting detention for making out."

"But it was making up." A girl said, still sounding astonished. "They really were fighting just a moment ago and then they fight and kiss at the same time, and then they just kissed, oh by the way, who won?"

"Won?" The teacher asked confused.

"I did." Joey said with a grin, showing the chocolate again and added for the teachers benefit, "We were fighting to see who's the better kisser. And I still got the chocolate, so I'm the winner."

"In that case." The teacher said, "You're getting double detention. For fighting and for making out. Because that wasn't just a fight."

Joey looked at Seto and whispered, "Sorry, I guess ya caught."

"Yeah right," Seto said, "Sorry my ass. You're not sorry at all you planed the whole damn thing didn't ya?"

"Only to get chocolate." Joey said and it was the truth, at least at the start. "But this plan to get chocolate was easily turned into more. Sorry."

"Will I at least get a card too?" Seto asked, "After I had to listen to your talk about how a free man can have some fun?"

"Sure." Joey said and gave Seto his Valentine's Day card along with the rest of the coffee. "And that one was for you too, since ya not a big fan of sweets. And by the way, since I won, will I get to see ya in a doggy costume now?"

"Get into class." The teacher screamed and everyone did as they were told.

On the way Joey whispered to Seto, "It was just a question, no need to glare at me and anyway, I'd much rather see you covered in sweet, sweet chocolate anyway."

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to kluna, AyaKagami, YukitoNO1, I Was Sacrificed To Jashin, l2s2, ChaniaGo, dancing elf, Kitsune Demon Girl, Draggy2, jj and daemonkieran for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.


	3. No Chocolate at work?

**Authors note: **Unbelievably as it seems -since this story was supposed to be a one shot- I've written a third chapter for Chocolates. Seems like it's a V- day tradition in the making but I might have to stop now since at some point, even I might run out of ideas for this story. I do have parts of an idea for next year but I don't know if I ever get around to file that one out so I'm keeping this one on completed since it technically was since I put up chapter one. It just got extended after being completed. I won't tell you anything about the possibilities for next year now since it sort of get's obvious with Seto's last sentence so just get reading.

* * *

**No Chocolate at work?**

Joey stared at the girl at the reception with his mouth open. "You're kidding me." He screeched.

"I'm serious." She said calmly. "I heard from my younger sister about your Valentine cards in school. She was in your grade so I thought I warn you."

"And he really banned Valentine cards and sweets from work?" Joey asked outraged.

"Yeah." She replied, "Right in the year he took over and enrolled in your old school. Right after the first Valentines day there."

Joey stared, no he glared, towards the elevator Seto always used and wished his boyfriend was right in front of him so he could rip him a new one. Joey hadn't heard about this before he started to work at Kaiba corp. A few monthy after finishing high school. Originally he had started to attend the college in Domino, but he had a lot of trouble keeping up. At first Seto had tutored him but in the end his encouragement had turned into a major distraction and the tutoring was turned into making out which didn't really help Joey, so he quit in the end and took a job offer from Seto. The job wasn't the best but Joey liked it anyway. At first Seto had offered to let him test games but Joey had complained that he could do that in his spare time since it's not really work. Now Joey worked in the mail department and loved bringing the letters around. Especially to bring Seto's mail to him since he always got a kiss then too.

"He can't do that." Joey complained, "I need my chocolate."

"That's what I heard." The woman smiled tentatively. She liked the blond like everyone else since he could stop their boss from kicking them out and not only on Valentines day. When Joey was around, he always would tame the beast, no matter what had gotten Seto into one of his bad moods. "And that's why I'm warning you, after all you just started here and I thought I should tell you. Even though I doubt that he's going to fire you. The boss really loves you, doesn't he?"

"Guess he does." Joey suddenly grinned again. "And even though I love him too, I'll make him regret that rule a hundred times over."

"Just please don't let him get too bad tempered." The slightly older woman asked him.

"Oh, don't worry." Joey grinned, "He'll be furious but he won't fire a single person, I'll make sure of it."

The woman watched how Joey walked away towards the elevator that only Seto used. Well, he used to be the only one but unlike the rest of his employees, Joey actually hoped to get a chance meeting with Seto, no matter his mood.

They're dating for nearly two whole years now but that didn't mean that they had stopped fighting. The fights also still ended in a rather physical way, just now Joey didn't need to worry about losing a fight against his moneybags.

Once Joey was in the mail office he started to sort through the mails to deliver them to the right offices. He was wondering what he could do about Seto's "no Valentines cards" rule. He really wanted to get on his nerves for that one. He loved that day ever since he had the idea to make countless cards and had gotten countless chocolates the year after. Mokuba loved it too, now that he had gotten plenty of chocolate the previous year. Joey had shown him how to make those cards the last time he could.

While thinking about that Joey grinned evilly and got the perfect idea. The woman at the reception had made a valid point. Seto would never kick him out. Which meant he could be the exception to every rule, and with Valentine cards he would be from now on. Joey quickly wrote a note and put it on the copier to make enough copies for everyone in the building. Joey walked around the office building and delivered the letters, including a copy of his note, cheerful as always. Mokuba was one of the few that noticed the note while Joey was still present and read it before he could make a run for it. "Don't you think talking to him might do the trick?"

"Sure." Joey agreed, "I bet he'll change the rule now if I asked him too. But then I won't get tons of chocolates."

Mokuba chuckled but then replied, "Fine, I'm in and promise not to tell him about it. I hope it works for the others though. If too many don't go along, then the ones that do are in trouble."

"Don't worry, kiddo." Joey grinned, "If he fires a single person, he has to fire me first. I'll make sure of that."

"I guess I'll just have to wish you good luck then." Mokuba chuckled, certain that Valentines day will be really fun this year. Not that last year wasn't great, but Joey could have warned him about the sore stomach he got after eating too much chocolate, but then again, Joey seemed to be immune to the effects too many sweets tent to have on someones stomach. And at least this year Mokuba knew to hide some of his chocolate from Joey and save it for later rather then stuff himself with nearly all of it at once.

Mokuba was shortly wondering if he should warn his brother. He would be the only one who won't like Joey's plan at all. He'll probably blow a fuse once he finds out about what's going on around the office that day if Joey really goes through with his plan. During the last two years Mokuba had learned that he could get a hell of a lot trouble if he did go behind his brother back.

The year he had given Joey his brothers diary he'd gotten grounded for a month. Seto must have gone easy on him since it turned out to be helpful but he was still upset since Mokuba hadn't even known how Joey felt. He had a valid point, of course, but even though Mokuba hadn't been sure about Joey's feelings, he had been sure that Joey would never make fun of Seto about his feelings. Even if it was just to prevent Mokuba and Seto from fighting because of Mokuba stealing said diary.

Last year Mokuba had gotten grounded for a month again. That time Mokuba found it a rather harsh punishment, considering that he had only helped Joey to make some extra cards and deliver them to school together with chocolates for everyone. Sure he knew that Joey wanted Seto to get jealous enough for him to make a mistake and make it obvious that they're dating and that Seto definitely didn't want that. But still, it wasn't all that bad. Obviously, Seto had disagreed with him on that account and Mokuba had a feeling that he was currently headed for another month in lock down. He gave a sigh, and hoped that this time Joey could help him around that too and not just everyone else from getting fired.

That evening after work Joey went to Yugi's place. He had moved into Seto's mansion shortly after starting to work with him and now needed a place where he could prepare his plan without Seto finding out about it. "Hey Yug. How are things?"

"Great." Yugi cheered. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I know." Joey whined, "Kaiba has me all wrapped up in work and stuff."

"Emphasis being on the stuff, right?" Yugi mused with a grin.

"Maybe." Joey admitted with a slight blush. "But I'm here now."

"And what are you planning to do to Kaiba this year?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Joey wondered. He had no idea what Yugi meant and if he had forgotten something important for which Joey might be upset with his boyfriend.

"Don't play innocent with me." Yugi watched him, certain that Joey was planning something and even more certain that it had to do with his boyfriend. "I know the glint in your eyes and your favorite day of the year is drawing closer. It also is sort of getting a strange tradition that you mess with him a little on this special day where you're supposed to be romantic."

"Yeah." Joey laughs. "I just didn't know that you already know that I'm planning something again."

"I know you, Joey." Yugi rolled his eyes. "And that fire in your eyes can only mean one thing. Kaiba did something, and you want revenge and you are hoping for chocolates in the process."

"How well you know me." Joey replied laughing. "You're damn right. Kaiba did something that is so not acceptable. He cancelled Valentines day. Or rather he tried to ban it from work. There are no Valentines cards or sweets or such allowed on that day. How on earth can he do that to me? He banned sweets, that includes chocolates!"

"He should have known that you'd freak out on him." Yugi mumbles surprised that Seto had dared to do that.

"Well the rule is old and he might just have forgotten to change it but I don't care, as long as that rule is there, he's going to get what he deserves for ever starting that rule." Joey grumbles. "Banning chocolate on Valentines day, that's like burning all Christmas trees with the presents on Christmas."

Yugi can't help but chuckle at the over reaction but could sort of understand it too, considering Joey's love for chocolate. "And what are you going to do?"

"I already did the first thing." Joey grinned and passed him a copy of his note.

"You're really going to do this?" Yugi asked. "And what if too many won't go with this?"

"I bet most people will. They all love me to pieces anyway." Joey grinned, "And if not, I can still stop Seto from kickin' anyone out just because of me."

"Okay." Yugi sighed, "I guess you need some space then?"

"Yeah." Joey confirmed. "I got the rest more or less covered already."

The next few days to Valentines day passed quickly and on the 14th of February Joey was all set. He had hidden a bag pack with all the necessities in the mail department where Seto would never find it. While walking past the reception, next to his boyfriend who had given him a ride there like usual, he just said, "Hi and I'll be back later for the plan." He winked at her and noticed Seto's worried look.

"What plan?" Seto asked slightly weary.

"You'll see." Joey replied. Seto was already starting to get a bit grumpy after hinting at white cards and blue hearts all morning. He clearly still hoped for his Valentines day card but Joey saw no reason to give him one right away. Not with that despicable rule still in place.

"Should I be afraid?" Seto wanted to know.

"Would ya be if I told ya to?" Joey wondered.

"You really think you can scare me?" Seto just questioned.

"There ya got your answer." Joey grinned and then gave him a kiss after entering their elevator. "I love you, so don't worry."

"I love you too." Seto purred happy to have gotten the first kiss for the day. Apart from not getting a card, Joey too had seemed unusually distant that morning and he had wondered if something had happened that upset the blond enough to make him question their relationship but now it didn't really seem that way.

Joey had thought about his plan a few times and was now set to ensure that Kaiba couldn't fire anyone without not only kicking out Joey, but also himself. After sorting the mails and adding his hand made Valentines cards that he made at Yugi's place he started to deliver them at Seto's office.

"You're early." Seto stated right after Joey entered.

"I know," Joey replied, "Ya looked grumpy earlier so I thought I get ya all your mails first." With that said he passed Seto the first card for the day. Seeing that he was dating mister grumpy, it might only be fair that he gets his card first.

Seto smiled at him and gave him an even longer and more heated kiss then usually when Joey brought him his mail. "Thanks." Seto purred afterwards, "Unfortunately I didn't bring your chocolates here but I'll give them to you tonight." The look in Seto's eyes made it obvious that he would probably get warm melted chocolate right off Seto's body and he hoped that he would still get that after the stunt he's about to pull.

"Great." Joey grinned, "You know how much I love my chocolate, right?" After that Joey left the room but for once, didn't close the door when he walked out towards Seto's secretary. "And this is for you." Joey said and passed the young woman her self made card in a way that made sure that Seto saw what it was."

"Thanks Joey." She mumbled with a nervous glance towards Seto. "This is for you." and then she quickly passed Joey the chocolate.

"What on earth is that supposed to be?" Seto's voice roared towards them.

Joey looked innocently towards his angry dragon who stood behind his desk and glared at him with all the might of his death glare. "That's me re-claiming my right to get chocolates."

"What do you mean?" Seto still roared.

"I heard ya put it into the blasted rules around here that no one can get or give cards or sweets today since it'd be a distraction." Joey reminded him, since he obviously wasn't thinking about that anymore since he had gotten together with Joey, before his innocent look turned into a glare that matched Kaiba's deathly glare of doom "But I'm so not going to let anyone forbid me to get chocolates."

"Oh right." Seto grinned, "It's against company rules," He turned to look at his secretary who paled, "You're fired."

"And what about us?" Joey asked grinning at Seto. "I just got chocolates and you got a card too and guess what, ya accepted it, even though it's against your stupid rules. If ya kick her out, ya got to kick yourself out and let someone else run this company. But before ya get started, how about ya join me and see how many people you would have to re-hire before firing anyone?"

Seto again glared at Joey, remembering the talk of a plan from earlier with a very bad feeling in his stomach. "Why don't you tell me how many? You know how many cards you made."

"Yeah but I have no idea how many people go along, so you'll have to see who accepts them." Joey grinned and walked into Mokubas office. "Here you go kiddo, your mails and a Valentines card from me for you."

"Thanks Joey." Mokuba grinned after having heard Seto's roar before. He wasn't sure but wouldn't be surprised if the whole building had heard him. "Here is your chocolate. Oh and could you stop Seto from getting me grounded again? I doubt that I'll need to fear getting fired but since I never warned him he might be just as mad as the last two years."

"Don't worry. If he grounds ya, I'll bust ya out whenever ya want to. That's the beauty of having me living with ya guys." Joey calmed him.

After that Joey walked to the next person and slowly worked his way from top to bottom. Slightly surprised that Seto actually stayed close the whole time which had forced him to re-schedule some of his meetings during the day. Even more surprising was, that apart from causing everyone to shiver under his glare, he didn't do anything to stop Joey.

By the time Joey had reached the reception and was about to hand out his last card he had to move the mail card extremely carefully since it was overfilled with chocolates. Everyone in the building had gone along with his plan to re-claim Valentines day from Kaiba. "Here you go." Joey said to the woman there who had given him the information about the hated rule.

"Here's your chocolates." She replied, shyly eyeing the terrifying look on the face of her boss.

Joey eyed the chocolates on the mail cart instead and then looked at Seto with an innocent look on his face, asking, "Can I borrow your car? I'll never get those home otherwise."

Seto glared at him for a moment before he gave a sigh and mumbled, "I give up, I guess no one can stop you from going after your chocolates." After that he added to the woman at the reception, "Do me a favor and make sure everyone knows that the Valentines rule is history. But if I see anyone flirt with my boyfriend or give him cards or chocolates on any other day of the year they'll wish I'd simply fire them."

"Don't worry." Joey said grinning. "Firstly, no one here would ever dare to hit on me since ya made that point pretty clear yourself right after I got here and secondly, I wouldn't flirt back so there's nothing to worry. But honestly, did you see how much expensive chocolates I got? Your top floor alone is better than high school and then all the rest on top of it. And there are more people working here then there where girls in high school so I even got more and some of the girls gave me self made one, this is the best Valentines day ever! Next year I just have to do this again""

"Maybe next year I can top it all by myself." Seto mused with a slightly smug look.

"How?" Joey asked with excitement in his eyes. "Are ya getting me even more chocolates than last year?"

"You'll see." Seto grinned smugly, "Next year."

* * *

**Authors note:** Please don't be mad at me if you guys don't see what Seto has in min for next year, since I only have part of an idea for it. A really small part. But since this story was supposed to end after the first chapter, I guess you can still hope that I suddenly get on a roll again right around this time to write yet another chapter. And like I said, I do have part of an idea and in case I don't get to file out the details, I give you a free spoiler, the idea includes a ring. But if that is better than tons of chocolates will be up to Joey. But I bet that if Seto asked him and Joey would just ask, will I finally get my V day chocolates if I say yes? It won't go over all that well with Seto. But if I get around it, Seto will be prepared to prevent that situation and probably somehow include tons of chocolate in the asking part. Like preparing a pool filled with nicely tampered melted chocolate to swim in and the ring might be in a chocolate box and the question will be written inside with white chocolate or something along those lines. He might also have countless chocolate shaped as roses. Well there really are endless possibilities.

And thanks to dancing elf, Violet-Eclipse, ChaniaGo, Sylvana, noffermans and Smouse for the review.


	4. Chocolate bribe

**Chocolate bribe**

Joey is sitting in the living room of the mansion, making his usual mass-production Valentine cards in the hope to get another round of high class chocolate from Kaiba corp.'s top floor. The only thing he's wondering about is if he should make double the amount he needs just in case his jealous boyfriend is trying to pull the same stunt he did during their last year of high school. At that time they've been together for just one year. This Valentines day they will be together for three years and Joey still has to chuckle when he thinks of the past Valentines they've spend together. For now he just makes the normal load, one card per person working at Kaiba corp since Joey hasn't noticed a huge amount of chocolate delivered to his boyfriend he's relatively sure he's save. He's still planing to hide them before his boyfriend returns.

Unfortunately for Joey, Seto is home a little earlier that day and sees Joey clean up the cutaways from the already hidden cards. "Seto," Joey mumbles surprised to see him and already wondering how Seto will react. "You're early today."

"Apparently." Seto replies looking over the pink and red papers as well as a bit of glitter that is on the table, "I guess I'll have to get a van to take home your chocolates on Valentines day."

"You could try to buy all the cards with chocolates." Joey suggests.

"Do I look stupid?" Seto asks sounding rather amused then upset. "I'm not falling for the same trick twice. Just do what you've got to do and get it over with. By the way, I'll probably take you on a date if you've got some time for me."

"Sure." Joey replies, "What are we going to do?"

"That's still a secret." Seto says and Joey is getting the strong feeling that Seto is planning to get in the way of Joey's master plan for chocolates and just pretending to no care all that much. "Just don't make any plans for that day."

"I've got to go into work to hand out my cards." Joey insists certain that Seto will stop him if he doesn't make clear that Seto can't lock him up all day or whatever he's planning.

"Don't worry, I'll have to get some work done that day too." Seto says with a smile, "We'll go out after we're both done."

"Really?" Joey asks still suspicious. It's really not like Seto to just let Joey run around handing out cards to everyone else.

"How about some dinner now?" Seto asks and Joey has a strong feeling that Seto is just trying to distract him with food and unfortunately, that's kind of working.

"Sound's great." Joey replies before he can stop himself but he does keep thinking about what Seto might be planning and decides to get his cards to Kaiba corp a few day's before Valentines day just to be safe.

The next day he's already using his lunch break to move all the Cards into the Mail Departments office and hides them there before he continues to work there wondering if Seto might be expecting it and have it searched when Joey isn't around and decides to make two more stacks of cards. One to be left in the mansion and once to be kept safe by Yugi in the hope that he can bring the cards in like he did the last year of High school. Considering that the great Seto Kaiba is definetly up to something he'd better be prepared to keep his title of expert on all things chocolaty. He'll have to get his load of chocolate by handing out a card to everyone working there.

All his colleges are already talking about it behind Kaiba's back. No one dares to talk about the cards they're hoping to get in front of their boss, they all know how jealous Seto Kaiba can be. Thank's to that Joey had a hard time getting along with his co workers at first. But that changed about two month after working there. One of the girls working at the front accidentally forgot to pass on a massage to Kaiba, one that he obviously considered extremely important.

Seto was furious and just about too kick that poor girl out when Joey appeared out of no where with the mail to deliver some there and then whispered something into Seto's ear. The blush that spread over the usually cold and distant man astonished most people watching. Moments later the two of them disappeared into Seto's office leaving everyone shocked at the fact that Seto hadn't kicked anyone out. They did assume that he might do that later but about one hour later Joey walked past there and just told the girl that had been about to get fired to try and keep a low profile for the next few days but that she shouldn't worry to much since Seto's mood had increased by a lot.

Back than it was a coincidence that Joey had showed up to stop Seto in his tracks, nowadays it's not. Everyone who is working in the complex has Joey's mobile number and whenever someone notices Seto's mood go bad enough to consider fire someone or that someone is already getting screamed at for a mistake and might get fired soon, they call Joey too tame the beast. Every now and then Joey shows up too late, especially when someone made a huge mistakes that courses Seto to fire them quickly even when he was in a good mood previously. But the staff isn't fired nearly as often as it was before Joey worked there. Never mind as it was around Valentines day before the two of them had gotten together. By now, no one feared this time of they year and they could finally look forward to it again.

What Joey doesn't know is that everyone would be giving him chocolate even if he didn't make the cards, simply because he saved nearly all of them at one time or another, and because some feared that Seto would stop him even though Joey probably wants to hand out some cards. Some even have a bet on who's chocolate Joey might like the most. But even though they don't talk about it when Seto is around and also managed to keep it a secret from Joey, Seto has found out about everyone's enthusiasm to get Joey the best chocolate this year.

At first he was upset about it and planning to get rid of a few girls that seem to be a little to interested into making Joey happy with some self made chocolate with coffee flavor. Obviously they found out about his love for those. But by now, he has a different plan to deal with it.

On the morning of Valentines Day Joey is wondering if he should take the cards from the mansion in case Seto has gotten rid of the ones at the office during that night. The previous evening when Joey had left the office they where all still there. In the end Joey decides to leave them for now, he can still try to get them during lunch break if Yugi can't get the ones at his place to him in time.

Like usual Joey is going into work with his boyfriend and on their way to the car Seto is looking towards the small backpack with lunch that Joey is taking, "Aren't you going to take a bunch of cards with you?"

"I've got them there already." Joey replies wondering if Seto already knew that and that they aren't there anymore or if he wants Joey to take them to get rid of them on the way.

"I see." Is all Seto replies to that before getting into the car and driving them to the office.

Once both arrive Joey hurries to see if the cards are still there and is surprised to find out that the stash seems to be untouched. He starts to sort out the mail that is waiting to be delivered and adds his cards to it. This year he starts at the bottom and plans to see Seto last. Just to make sure that he doesn't try to stop him then.

By the time Joey reaches the top floor he's getting more and more edgy due to the lack of attempts to stop him this year. Usually Seto is all over him to not send out cards. Two years ago he tried to bribe Joey with chocolate to burn them all and last year he followed Joey the whole time glaring at everyone who dared to except a card and give Joey some chocolate, like he wanted to personally kill all of them. Why isn't he as jealous as he usually is at this time of the year?

By the time Joey enters Seto's office his mail cart is full of chocolates. Like usual he doesn't knock and simply walks in saying, "Hey handsome." He looks over to Seto who is still typing on his laptop and doesn't even look up at him. "I got your mail." He says and places down all the letters for him. The white Valentines card on top.

"Thanks." Seto mumbles still looking at his laptop and not even looking at the card.

"Happy Valentines Day." Joey tries to get a reaction.

"Yeah, to you to." Seto simply replies. "Which reminds me, once your done with work, please wait for me." Normally Joey would walk back because he's done much sooner then Seto.

There is a tiny smile that plays around Seto's lips and it looks like he's trying to hide it. Part of Joey fears that he's imagining it though. The lack of jealousy from his boyfriend is starting to make him worry that Seto simply doesn't care about him enough anymore.

The only thing that keeps him hoping, that Seto is simply too busy to stop him, is the date. Seto was the one asking him out and there would be no reason to do so unless he's still into him. Unless he's heartless enough to break up with him on Valentines day. Maybe Seto's just has a lot on his mind right now. Probably some important project that keeps his mind occupied. But it still surprises him that Seto didn't even try to stop him from sending those cards But then again, during the previous year, he didn't fight all that much either, apart from the glare.

Once done with his work Joey is anxiously waiting for Seto to get ready. By nine in the evening, Seto is still in his office. Feed up with waiting Joey storms into his office asking, "I thought you wanted a date. So what's taking so long."

"Please be patient for a little longer." Seto replies while sitting comfortably in his office chair, leaning back and reading a book.

"You're reading?" Joey grumbles, "While I'm waiting for our date you're sitting here to read?"

Seto gives a sigh and puts the book down before looking over at Joey and is about to say something when his mobile rings. "Finally what took you so long?" He says clearly angered right after picking up and before listening. "I hope you got that fixed." Seto more growls then says with a glare while Joey is wondering if Seto was waiting for that call and if so, why he couldn't answer that at home. "It better be perfect when we get there or you're going to regreat making me wait." After that he ends the call without a proper good bye and then looks at Joey, "We can go."

"You planned something." Joey says with surprise and smiles.

"What makes you think that?" Seto asks still upset. Maybe even a little more then he was on the phone.

"You said to whoever called that whatever he or she did better be perfect when we get there so you waited for them to be ready before going there with me." Joey explains, "So you must have planned some surprise for me."

"It was work related and has to do with a business meeting on Monday." Seto replies.

"Sure." Joey says, his voice heavy with irony, "That absolutely explains why you stayed here to read instead of going home and wait for the call there. How could I ever think something else."

Seto glares at him for a moment before saying, "Whatever, let's go home."

"So the surprise is at home?" Joey asks exited and hoping that it will explain Seto's behavior. "What is it?"

Seto just grumbles and Joey keeps asking him happy that Seto obviously still cares after all and just didn't want Joey to find out about the surprise. He was just acting to not care to confuse him.

When they reach the Mansion, Joey is still begging with no success so far. After entering the Mansion Seto just takes his hands and asks, "Hungry?"

"Always." Joey grins and wonders if the surprise is some great dinner that was prepared and that the chef burned something and had to redo it which would take some time. "What are we having."

"Nothing big." Seto tells him and they walk into the dinning room together. They are having a three course meal and everything is perfect while Seto is still rather quiet but asking about all the chocolate Joey brought home from work and who got him the best so far. The so far, making Joey hope for something really good from Seto, who hadn't given him anything when Joey brought him his card.

After Dinner is done Seto asks, "Are you tired?"

"Not really?" Joey answers confused.

"Then how about we cuddle a little?" Seto suggests.

"Fine." Joey replies since Seto clearly wants to get him to their room.

Once there Joey is even more confused when Seto just takes his hand and leads him further down the hallway and opens the door of a guest room. Once that is open Joey stares inside. There is a huge red eyed black dragon made of chocolate. Joey walks inside staring at the dragon and due to that needs a moment to notice that there also are a Panther warrior, a flame swordsman and four scapegoats made of different kinds of chocolate.

There are also a few paintings on the wall that are similar to carved wood paintings, just instead of made from wood, they are made from different kinds of chocolate giving everything in it a different shade of brown or even white. And like that all isn't enough, there is also a chocolate fountain in the size of a hot tub. Joey is unable to say anything until he notices a tiny shiny object in the swordsman's hand and walks towards it to examine it. There is a piece of paper with the writing 'Will you Marry me?' and a ring in that hand. Joey stares for a moment before turning to Seto who by now is standing right behind him, holding a dozen roses, tasty roses since those too are made of chocolate.

To Seto it feels like hours that Joey is simply starring at him and he starts to consider saying something when Joey starts to grin and finally says, "You didn't have to get that much chocolate to bribe me, I would have said yes without it too."

Seto just smiles a little and kisses him before saying, "By the way, the statues are solid." Joey nearly drools while Seto takes the ring and puts it on Joey's finger before pushing him closer to the fountain to sit on the rim of it. He puts a finger inside and holds it out for Joey to eat while saying, "And I didn't do this to bribe you. I just wanted to make absolutely sure that I'd have the best Valentines present for you since some of my employees are betting on getting you the best chocolate you ever got."

Joey moans while eating the chocolate from Seto's finger and starts to cuddle closer to his fiance and looks at his ring, "You clearly won that challenge. That coffee flavored chocolate fountain alone is better then anything I ever got." Joey gives him a kiss, "But getting a fiance is even better then all the chocolate in this room." And with that he puts a finger into the fountain to eat some more chocolate but uses a finger from his second hand to feed some to Seto before kissing him. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. You really had me worried there for a while. I thought ya didn't care anymore about me sending out cards to everyone around."

"I tried to stop you from sending them the last two years and utterly failed. And I doubt any plan of mine would have stopped you this year." Seto replies holding Joey tightly, "But I can make damn sure to remind you who can get you the best presents right after sending out those nasty cards and getting so many treats from others."

"So...you're still a little jealous?" Joey asks happy.

"Not just a little." Seto replies honestly, "But I can live with it as long as I'm the one who get's to hold you in his arms when the day ends."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you liked it, I just got it done and didn't get it past a beta yet.


End file.
